This invention is based on the discovery that hydrocarbyl hydroxyalky imidazoline-acyl sarcosine reaction products provide significant friction reducing and antirust properties to a variety of lubricants and fuels when incorporated therein at low concentration. More specifically this invention is directed to hydrocarbyl hydroxyalkyl imidazoline-acyl sarcosine reaction products as multipurpose antirust and friction reducing additives and compositions thereof for lubricants and fuels.
Various amines, amides, oxazolines and imidazolines have been used in the past in commercial lubricant and fuel applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,252 discloses a rust inhibitor composition comprising a mixture of an acyl sarcosine and a 1,2-disubstituted imidazoline an alkylene oxide-rosin amine reaction product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,417 discloses a cylinder lubricating oil comprising a mineral lubricating oil and overbased calcium sulfonate and a friction modifying amount of at least 1-oxazoline.
The hydroxyalkyl imidazoline-acyl sarcosine reaction products disclosed herein provide advantages in antirust and friction reducing characteristics unavailable in any of the prior art disclosed or known to applicant. Accordingly, the additive compositions as well as the lubricant and fuel compositions made therefrom are believed to be novel and unique the compositions described herein are not believed to have been previously used as multifunctional antirust or friction reducing additives in fluid or solid lubricants or in fuel applications.